Many boats, such as aluminum pontoon boats, have a planar deck and an open-type seating arrangement with no cabin or covered recess in the deck. The lack of a cabin or recess creates opportunities for proper placement of a privacy enclosure for a head.
Pontoon boats are characterized by a generally planar deck substantially surrounded by a railing around the peripheral edge. Ingress to and egress from the boat is provided by doors spaced throughout the railing.
One place it is especially advantageous to have a door is in the aft end of the pontoon boat. A door in this location allows access to the outboard motor for repair thereof and also allows access to an optional swim ladder that could depend from the aft of one of the pontoons. The aft and of the boat is an expedient position for a swim ladder in that this location is the least likely to allow for damage of the swim ladder due to docking or other maneuvering of the boat.
Since space is limited on a pontoon boat, it would be advantageous to use the same space for an entryway and a privacy enclosure. The present invention uniquely allows for this dual use of space.
Attention is directed to the following patents:
______________________________________ ISSUE PAT. NO. DATE TITLE ______________________________________ 1,629,362 5/17/27 FOLDABLE WARDROBE 1,841,002 1/12/32 DRESSING TENT FOR VEHICLES 1,935,948 11/21/39 COLLAPSIBLE DRESSING CABINET 2,770,244 11/13/56 PORTABLE DRESSING ROOM 2,926,677 3/1/60 TENT ATTACHMENT FOR AUTOMOBILES 3,002,518 10/3/61 PORTABLE AND COLLAPSIBLE AUTO DRESSING SCREEN 4,091,484 5/30/78 COLLAPSIBLE BOAT CANOPY AND STORAGE COMPARTMENT THEREFOR 5,029,348 7/9/91 HEAD CONSTRUCTION FOR A PONTOON BOAT 5,209,177 5/11/93 PONTOON-TYPE BOAT ______________________________________